Kingdom Hearts: RH  El Camino de Reyu
by reyojeda
Summary: Sora necesita ayuda y Reyu, Ryoga y Hermes están listos para vencer heartless. ¿Esto será suficiente para vencer a los dioses? KH, Reto de Hypnos
1. La sombra del Coliseo

**Kingdom Hearts: El reto de Hypnos - El Camino de Reyu:**

Capítulo 1:

El carruaje de Helios comenzaba a llegar al final de su viaje diario. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y, como cada día, la batalla de Hercules, el evento principal, acababa de terminar.

- Lo has logrado de nuevo - gritó el sátiro entrenador del héroe.

- Gracias - dijo un muchacho musculoso golpeado al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes lo sacaban en brazos para celebrar el nuevo triunfo.

El anfiteatro de batallas estaba vacío a excepción del cadáver de una Quimera que se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la batalla que acababa de perder y de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que se encontraba tirando del cuerpo muerto del animal.

- "Saca a la Quimera." Si no necesitara comer no me dignaría a hacer este tipo de trabajos - decía mientras jalaba el cuerpo de león hacia la parte trasera del Coliseo.

El joven continuó moviendo a la bestia hasta que el pasillo por el cual había entrado terminó abruptamente en un foso sin fondo. Al encontrarse justo en el borde, el joven le dio la vuelta para ponerse del lado del rostro del animal y terminó su trabajo lanzandolo al abismo.

- Listo, un nuevo trabajo, cortesía de Hercules, terminado - el muchacho comenzó su camino de regreso mientras seguía hablando consigo mismo. - Hay veces que desearía que él perdiera, al fin su cuerpo no lo sacaría yo porque le harían un funeral, no como a estos pobres animales.

- Reyu, que bueno que te veo - dijo Fil, el sátiro, al ver al joven cuando acababa este de ingresar a la arena.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dionisio tomó demasiado vino y vomitó antes de llegar al baño, puedes...

- Sí, ya sé. Voy de inmediato.

- Gracias muchacho, pero bueno te encargo. Yo regresaré a la fiesta que esta vez vinieron unas musas que deberías ver - en ese instante las pequeñas patas decabra corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron desapereciendo a los pocos segundos.

- Vomito de Dios¿me debo de sentir orgulloso por limpiar estas cosas? - el joven caminó a un pequeño armario, tomó un trapeador e inicio su caminó hacia donde Fil corrió sin detenerse.

El salón se encontraba atascado de celebridades olímpicas, cosa que emocionaría a Reyu si no fuera porque los había visto todos los días desde que el Coliseo reabrió sus puertas hacia ya un par de años. La fiesta estaba en su punto cumbre; unos como Poseidón preferían socializar con todo pariente que se encontraba mientras que otros como Artemisa preferían bailar en la pista junto con Megara y Hercules, el alma de la fiesta. Al mismo tiempo, en un rincón Dionisio seguía bebiendo junto con su carabana de seguidores cerca de donde un joven limpiaba el recuerdo que acababa de dejar.

- ¿Y luego por qué vomita? - decía Reyu antes de que Fil llegara decepcionado. - ¿Qué ocurrió con esas musas?

- No te burles, chico. Bien, veo que dejaste el piso como si nunca hubiera habido restos de uvas dijeridas y expulsadas en él.

- Sí, ya termine. ¿Puedo irme ya, Fil?

- Pero chico, es el mejor momento de la fiesta...

- No estoy de humor, Fil - aunque Reyu tenía un poco de ganas de estar allí, sabía que en cualquier momento otro bebedor iba a dejar un recuerdo de su borrachera y el sería el que tendría que pagar los platos rotos, así que era mejor huír antes de que eso ocurriera.

- Está bien. Te veo mañana.

- Sí, hasta mañana.

Reyu caminó durante media hora desde el Coliseo hasta su "casa", la cual en realidad era un cuarto en una gran vecindad de piedra pulida. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con, más que flojera, falta de energía y ya dentro la asotó detrás de él. Estaba listo para irse a dormir, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr de sus ojos:

- Esto no estaría pasando si siguieras aquí - dijo arrodillandose frente a la foto de una bella muchacha que apenas y se podía distinguir por la oscuridad de la habitación. - Cuando tu estabas conmigo al menos tenía una razón para vivir, ahora ¿qué me queda?

El joven agacho la cabeza para soltar el llanto cuando un sonido extraño lo hizo voltear...

- ¿Quién está allí? - dijo fingiendo voz de valiente, cosa que en realidad no era en ese momento.

Nadie respondió.

La luz de Selene (la luna), iluminaba una pequeña parte del lugar, pero era suficiente para que Reyu supiera que algo andaba mal, ya que del suelo una sombra comenzó a cobrar vida y tomar una forma semihumana.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - gritó asustado antes de que la sombra se arrojara sobre él.

¿Quieres participar en el proyecto ambisioso del universo de Kingdom Hearts? Entra a http://khhypnos.foro.st


	2. El rayo de Zeus

Capítulo 2

La habitación estaba oscura casi completamente, pero entre los pocos rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana y el brillo amarillo de los ojos de aquellos monstruos, Reyu podía ver claramente lo que ocurría frente a él. Observaba como lentamente las sombras se acomodaban para rodearlo. Todos tenían un orden, un extraño movimiento planificado, hasta que uno de ellos se desesperó y decidió ir a atacar el rostro del joven intendente del Coliseo. El joven movió las brazos para taparse el rostro, pero solo estaba esperando lo inevitable.

Pasaron uno, dos, incluso tres segundos, pero Reyu no había sentido nada. Asustado decidió abrir lentamente los ojos, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontró que el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado por un objeto que acababa de colocarse entre los dedos de la mano derecha del muchacho.

- Por Hades, ¿qué es esto? - dijo mientras observaba lo que parecía un arma. De pronto elevó la vista y se encontró frente a él con que todas las sombras habían retrocedido. "¿Le tendrán miedo a esta cosa?" Seguía analizando la situación cuando de nuevo la misma sombra que había intentado atacarlo previamente se lanzó con un ataque muy ofensivo hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Sin nada que perder, Reyu sostuvo con fuerza el arma y lanzó un golpe al cuerpo del monstruo, el cual desapareció por completo, a excepción de su corazón, el cual mágicamente comenzó a flotar hacia el techo, lugar donde desapareció.

- Vaya, ¿qué será esto? - se preguntó observando el arma. Era algo aprecido a una llave en forma de "R". Su mango era de color azul metálico mientras que el resto de la llave estaba hecha con un color verde combinado con una línea en el centro del mismo color que la agarradera. Su inspección no había acabado cuando se dió cuenta que en su brazo, el cual siempre estaba desnudo por el estilo de túnicas que usaba, se encontraba arropado por una manga verde. Asustado Reyu volteó a ver su cuerpo, pero no había nada diferente en su ropa, a exepción de ese detalle.

El joven estaba tan extrañado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que se había olvidado de los monstruos con antenas, quienes de nuevo habían iniciado el plan de ataque acomodándose alrededor de Reyu, quien al voltear se encontró con que tres sombras se acababan de lanzar contra él.

Por inercia contratacó con el arma que tenía en su mano derecha, y de nuevo al destruir a los tres, una tercia de corazones salió despedida hacia el infinito, mientras que la ropa del muchacho había cambiado de nuevo, cosa que todavía no podía notar el intendente al ver que el resto de las sombras volaban de todos lados hacia el lugar donde se encontraba parado.

Finalmente había logrado terminar con todos esos monstruos. De nuevo se encontraba solo, justo como todo se encontraba antes de la aparición de las sombras, si no contamos que su túnica azul se había convertido en una sudadera cerrada de color verde, un pantalón azul y unos tenis del mismo color con agujetas verdes. Reyu no creia nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera por ver que en la mano tenía esa llave-espada.

El muchacho presentía que algo estaba mal y que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que era. En principio, tenía que salir de ese lugar, eso era un hecho, pero algo le decía que aún no era momento de abrir esa puerta y dejar su antigua vida. Faltaba algo por hacer...despedirse.

Volteó a su buró y de nuevo miró la foto de aquella bella mujer, aquella foto de la única persona que lo había hecho sentir querido, aquella foto de... su madre.

- Madre, por favor, acompañame. No me puedo ir sin tí - dijo sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los del mismo color que tenía la mujer de la fotografía, era obvio de quien los había heredado. Creía que no iba a ver una respuesta, pero alguien lo escucho e hizó que la keyblade que tenía en la mano disparara un rayo de luz contra la foto convirtiendola en un pequeño listón azul.

Estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Solamente tomó el listón, levantó su manga derecha a la altura de una corta y se amarró en el brazo la cinta.

- Que incómoda es la manga larga - dijo antes de jalar su manga izquierda a la altura de la derecha.

Ya cómodo y arreglado de una manera tan diferente a la tradicional de su mundo, por fin se decidió a aventurarse a abrir la puerta y correr hacia la fiesta del Coliseo, donde estaba seguro que había más criaturas de ojos amarillos.

El salón estaba llenó de sombras las cuales atacaban de tres en tres a todos los dioses y héroes que se encontraban allí defendiendose los unos a los otros. Estaban todos tan ocupados defendiendose que nadie tuvo tiempo de presenciar como un joven vestido de una forma muy extraña a la que estaban acostumbrados. Todos, excepto uno:

- Reyu, ¿eso es una keyblade? - preguntó Hercules después de golpear en el rostro a un monstruo.

El joven asintió. Era tan extraño que el tipo para el que había trabajado tanto tiempo, el cual nunca le había dirigido la palabra, lo hiciera en ese momento...

- ¿Qué dijiste, Herc?

- Mira, Fil, es una keyblade. Como la de Sora.

- Tienes razón, chico.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir porque están hablando en vez de peleando? - dijo una voz grave e imponente, una voz que le pertenecía a una de los seres más importantes del Universo.

- Padre, es una keyblade. ¿Qué significa esto?

- Significa que el es el elegido para salvar a nuestro mundo - dijo Zeus tomando su rayo. - Y por eso no debe de estar aquí - al terminar su oración lanzó su arma contra Reyu, quien cayó...

"¿Estoy muerto?" se preguntó sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de ver lo que estaba frente a él, ya que podía ser la cueva del inframundo, llena de fuego y... No sabía que había, pero acababa de sentir como si alguien le lamiera el rostro.

- Que forma tan rara de recibir a un espíritu - dijo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un perro naranja con orejas negras. - Creí que Cerbero era más imponente - pensó en voz alta antes de que el perro lo volviera a lamer.

Reyu alzó la vista y se encontró en un gran jardín con figuras hechas con las plantas. Era bonito y parecía qeu estaba dentro de un castillo blanco.

- Amigo, ¿tú sabes donde estoy? - dijo mientras se levantaba.

El perro asintió y comenzó a correr como desquisiado hacia un pasillo que se encontraba cerca de allí.

- Espera - gritó al mismo tiempo que perseguía al perro quien lo llevó por todo el pasillo hasta un salón lleno de libros, personas y... ¿animales?


	3. El Castillo de Disney

Capítulo 3:

Los ojos verdes de Reyu no podían creer que enfrente de él había un par de ratones gigantes, un par de patos y un perro humanoide.

- Y él es el primero de los elegidos - dijo Donald.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó asustado el muchacho del Coliseo mientras que nadie de los presentes le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Estas en el Castillo de Disney. Bienvenido, yo soy el rey Mickey - dijo el ratón acercandose para ofrecer su gran mano protegida por un guante blanco. Reyu aceptó el saludo, aunque fue por simple inercia, ya que aún no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. - Te presentó a todos, ellos son...

En ese momento la voz chistosa del ratón fue apagada porque la puerta de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir dejando ver a dos muchachas. Una de cabellos plateados con un vestido del mismo color y la otra, de cabello castaño largo que lucía junto con un vestido verde.

- Ya van dos - dijo el pato, quien parecía que estaba llevando la cuenta en un papel.

La muchacha se quedó quieta observando la escena al mismo tiempo que el rey dijo:

- Hola, bienvenidas al castillo de...

Esta vez la puerta no interrumpió al rey, ya que esta se encontraba abierta, pero al ver que una niña conocida para él ingresaba acompañada por otra muchacha de cabello oscuro con reflejos azules y un peinado extraño vestida de negro, prefirió proponer algo:

- ¿Qué les parece si esperamos a los...?

- Tres...

- Donald, ¿cuántos faltan por llegar?

- En el castillo hay dos elegidas más en este momento. Bueno, dos y una cosa extraña...

- Perfecto. Mientras esperamos por que no toman asiento Reyu, Hikari, Kyria, Xammiri y Luna.

Reyu no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba ocurriendo, y además... ¿cómo sabía ese ratón su nombre? Sin pensar en lo que hacía, ya que por más que lo hiciera nada tenía sentido, se acercó a las sillas que señaló el rey y ya estaba por sentarse en una cuando vio junto a él a todas las muchachas que acababan de llegar así que decidió esperar a que ellas tomaran asiento e incluso le acercó la silla a la última que entró al salón, ya que nunca iba a olvidar los modales que su madre le enseño.

Ya con todas las damas en su lugar, finalmente ocupó un lugar junto al muchacho de cabellos exorbitantes que se encontraba allí desde antes de que él entrara.

- Hola. Yo soy Sora - dijo saludando al muchacho.

- Reyu...

- Mucho gusto. ¿De dónde vienes?

- Del Coliseo Olímpico - por alguna extraña razón el muchacho le había dado buena espina, como si algo lo uniera a él.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Conoces a Hércules?

Esta pregunta fue algo incómoda, ya que no sabía si responder que sí, ya que lo había tenido cerca durante tantos años, o decir que no, ya que tecnicamente no conocía como era. Por suerte para Reyu, justo cuando iba a responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez para mostrar a una pequeña ardilla que entraba corriendo delante de una nueva joven, la cual por cierto era la más extraña de todas las que habían entrado. Esta vestia un conjunto negro que combinaba con su cabello, pero había algo en sus facciones que le parecían extrañas, como si no fueran de una humana.

- Tsubase, bienvenida al castillo. Toma asiento, por favor. Chip, gracias por ir a recogerla, ¿no hubo ningún problema?

- Negativo, su majestad.

- Me da gusto oirlo. Por favor descansa, te hace falta.

- Gracias - la ardilla al oír esto salió corriendo hacia el perro humano, quien lo levantó a un estante donde se encontraba otra ardilla identica a Chip.

Los ojos de Reyu, al igual que los de Sora, estaban fijos en la recién ingresada. Sabían que era diferente a todos los presentes, pero no lograban identificar que...

- Bienvenidas Phoebe, Mokona.

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó la atractiva maga de cabellos rojos y trenzados.

- Toma asiento y comenzaré a explicar todo - dijo con gracia Mickey al ver que finalmente estaban todos los invitados listos en la habitación, y al ver que las últimas llegadas se encontraban ya sentadas por fin presentó a todos los presentes. - Bueno, ahora sí bienvenidos todos al Castillo de Disney. Yo soy el rey Mickey. Ella es la reina Minnie...

- Mucho gusto.

- El mago Donald...

- ¿Qué hay?

- Sir Goofy...

- Mucho gusto - respondió el perro terminando su frase con un sonido extrañ que era como un "ajiai".

- Lady Daisy...

- Hola.

- Sora - dijo señalando al joven junto a Reyu, el cual por cierto no respondió. - Riku y Kairi.

- Es un placer - dijo la joven pelirroja.

- Yo se quienes son ustedes, pero me gustaría que se presentaran ante los demás, elegidos.

Reyu no sabía a que se refería el ratón con "elegidos", pero como este no le quitaba los ojos de vista decidió contestar:

- Mi nombre es Reyu.

- Xammiri.

- Luna.

- Me llamo Hikari.

- Kyria.

- Mokona.

- Yo soy Phoebe.

- Tsubase.

- Mucho gusto - dijeron todos los presentes cuando todos terminaron de decir sus nombres.

- Bueno - dijo su majestad tomando de nuevo las riendas de la conversación. - Se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero no hay tiempo de explicarlas todas, así que les iré explicando al mismo tiempo que avanzamos hacia las naves.

- ¿Naves? - preguntó Reyu.

- Sí. Tenemos que partir todos lo antes posible.

- ¿A dónde? - dijo Phoebe.

- Síganme y les explicaré.

Todos se levantaron dudosos y comenzaron a caminar destrás del rey del castillo, quien salió de la habitación para ir por el pasillo hacia el jardín por el que muchos llegaron. Después de los elegidos siguieron los protectores de la luz, quienes estaban un poco mejor enterados de los acontecimientos recientes.

- Por donde empezar - se preguntaba en voz alta Mickey. - En resumen ustedes han sido elegidos para salvar al Universo de la destrucción.

Ese comentario fue como una bomba para todos, quienes se detuvieron de golpe al oír la simpática voz del rey decir semejante cosa.

- Creo que fuí muy directo - dijo volteando en pleno jardín. - Verán, actualmente alguien, quien aún no descubrimos, quiere acabar con el Universo y para ello a liberado a unos seres de la oscuridad.

- ¿Son esas criaturas con antenas que vi en mi planeta?

- Exacto, Hikari. Esas criaturas son conocidas como heartless, y nacen de la oscuridad de los corazones. Cuando un corazón es "débil", por así decirlo, una sombra puede despojarlo de su corazón para convertirlo en una sombra. Además de esto, cuando esto ocurre se crean otros seres llamdos "nobodies", queines son el caparazón que fue despojado de su corazón. Como verán son muchas cosas las que tengo que explicar y no tengo tiempo, así que eso es el resumen de los malos.

- ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con nosotros? - preguntó Reyu, algo confundido.

- Levanten sus manos.

Nadie sabía para que pidió esto el rey, pero lo hicieron y al realizar la orden se dieron cuenta de que en la mano de todos aparecía una llave-espada.

- Creí que era el único...

- Todos creen eso - dijo un joven de cabellos morados que tenía un arma como un cuchillo.

- Verán, esas cosas que tienen en la mano son lo que los hace elegidos. Son los elegidos de la keyblade que deben de luchar para cerrar las puerta de la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Todos los mundos tienen un corazón, llamado keyhole. La misión que todos los que hemos sido elegidos por una keyblade tenemos es la de cerrar estas puertas hacía la oscuridad para que no sean destruidos los mundos. Eso es todo lo que puedo decri por el momento - dijo el rey quien entró a un cuarto que parecía una fabrica. - Ahora todo depende de ustedes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que depende de nosotros?

- Miren - dijo Mickey ignorando al pregunta. - Estas son las naves Gummi y serán su transporte para los mundos, así que vayanse.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Pero...

- Todos tienen una nave. Lo único qeu puedo decir es vayan a donde su corazón los guíe y no se vayan de los mundos que visiten hasta que cierren los keyhole y terminen con la oscuridad.

- Y recuerden que una amistad es lo que fortalece los corazones -intervino Kairi.

- Y si tienen un corazón fuerte nunca podrán perder - complementó Riku.

- Siempre hay una luz por más oscuro que esté su corazón. Nunca olviden eso - terminó Sora.

Nadie entendía nada. ¿Cómo que irse? ¿Aún no entendían que ocurría y ya querían que salvaran el Universo?

Reyu estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un ser entró como una ráfaga a la habitación.

- Rey Mickey - dijo una persona azul que se encontraba flotando por unas sandalias con alas frente a todos.

- ¿Hermes? - preguntó el muchacho del Coliseo, quien conocía de vista al mensajero de los dioses, el cual estaba en ese mismo salón.

- Rey Mickey, Zeus me ha enviado para que ayude a Reyu a cumplir su misión.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Me parece perfecto, Hermes.

Nada tenía sentido. Ahora resultaba que un dios acompañaría a Reyu en su aventura, ¿qué diablos estaba ocurriendo con el Universo?

- Gracias, su majestad. Reyu, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos a salvar el Universo - dijo el dios entrando a una de las naves gummi.

- Buena suerte, Reyu - gritó Sora. - Y recuerda que si necesitas un amigo, me tienes a mí.

- Gracias. Igual - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la nave que se cerró inmediatamente que pusó los dos pies en ella.

La nave era amplia y parecía una sala con muchas televisiones. Aún no terminaba de ver todo lo que había allí cuando oyó a la ardilla que condujo a Tsubase a la librería decir:

- Abrochense sus cinturones que estan por despegar.

- Reyu, corre - dijo Hermes.

El joven tomó asiento junto al dios y justo cuando se amarró el cinturón sintió como el vehículo comenzó a moverse aceleradamente hasta que finalemente parecía que la nave se encontraba en el espacio exterior.


	4. Las pozas encantadas y el koala

Capítulo 4:

La calma era ama y señora del espacio exterior. Parecía como si ese inmenso vacío era un gran oceáno negro sin movimiento alguno, a excepción de una pequeña mancha de color amarillo que se movía como una tortuga, o al menos eso parecía por la gran extensión del Universo.

- Reyu, mira - dijo Hermes señalando con su báculo un pequeño planeta que se encontraba frente a la nave.

- Mira, tiene muchos charcos de agua - dijo el muchacho. Después de hablar un problema le llegó a la mente... - ¿Sabes aterrizar?

- Bueno, pudo ser peor - dijo el mensajero de los dioses mientras veía orgulloso la nave.

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Reyu mientras observaba como su transporte había quedado totalmente abollado y casi en una línea vertical justo encima de lo que antes era una gran área llena de pasto. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé - dijo Hermes mientras volteaba junto con su compañero observando que el lugar donde se encontraban estaba repleto de pequeños estanques.

- Bueno, aprovechemos el agua. Me muero de calor - el ojiverde se acercó a uno de los estanques, se hincó y justo antes de hecharse agua en la cara, una voz masculina gritó:

- ¡NO TOQUES EL AGUA!

De entre los árboles un muchacho de la estatura de Reyu con un paliacate en la cabeza apareció a gran velocidad evitando que el joven del coliseo hiciera lo que le fue advertido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Ryoga y no debes acercarte a ninguno de los manantiales porque están encantados.

- ¿Encantados? - preguntaron los dos extranjeros.

- Sí, lo que oyeron.

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos de creerte? - preguntó el mono azul.

- Observen - dijo el muchacho sacando una botella de agua de una gran maleta que cargaba en su espalda. La abrió con cuidado y se arrojó el líquido encima sorprendiendo a los presentes, quienes vieron como Ryoga se convertía en un pequeño cerdo negro.

- ¿Cómo diablos?

El cerdo, quien tenía el paliacate en su cuello, se acercó a su mochila y sacó un termo de agua caliente, el cual con mucho trabajo logró derribar para mojarse y volver a convertirse en un muchacho con colmillitos.

- ¿Ahora me creen?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Creo que sí? Por supuesto que sí. Gracias por salvarme, yo soy Reyu y él es Hermes.

- Mucho gusto. ¿Y qué hacen en este lugar? O, dejenme adivinar, ¿vinieron a entrenar su estilo de lucha?

- ¿Estilo de lucha? Por supuesto que...

- Sí - dijo Reyu lanzando una mirada asesina a su compañero para que le siguiera la corriente. - Estamos buscando un lugar donde entrenar, pero nos perdimos. ¿Podrías decirnos donde estamos?

- Por supuesto. Estamos en los lagos encantados de Jusenkyo.

**Jusenkyo**

La noche se había apoderado del nuevo planeta donde se encontraban y para combatir el frío los tres personajes estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata disfrutando del bello, pero peligroso, paísaje de los pequeños lagos.

- Entonces estás en este lugar para buscar un forma de curarte.

- Exacto. No tienen idea de lo que he sufrido por culpa de esta maldición - a lo lejos se puede ver una imagen de P-chan borrosa.

- Oye, ¿tú te caíste al pozo del cerdo negro o te metiste por voluntad propia?

- Todo fue culpa de Ranma y su padre. Yo estaba buscandolo porque me dejó plantado para un reto cuando...

- Ya estás llorando de nuevo, Ryoga - dijo la voz de un muchacho, el cual parecía estar sobre un árbol que se encontraba cercano a ellos.

- Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste a China? - preguntó Ryoga.

- No, la pregunta es ¿cómo llegaste tú sin perderte?

- Para ser sincero, yo no quería llegar aquí...

- ¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿a dónde ibas? - preguntó Reyu intrigado por la confesión.

- A Tokyo...

- ¿Tokyo? Ryoga, te fuíste hacia el lado contrario - grita el muchacho de cabello negro trenzado que acaba de saltar de su escondite.

- Sí, supuse que ya no estaba en Japón después de todo lo que tuve que nadar.

Ranama cae de espaldas con una gota de sudor manga en todo su cuerpo.

- Ryoga eres un... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Ranma cambiando de cara.

- Mi nombre es Reyu y el es Hermes. Mucho gusto.

- Ranma, el gusto es mío. ¿Vinieron a entrenar a Jusenkyo?

- N... - Reyu golpeó al dios y contestó:

- Sí. Tú debes ser el amigo quien tiró a Ryoga a los estanques, ¿no?

- ¡Fue un accidente!

- Oye, Ranma, no respondiste como llegaste aquí.

- Igual que tú. Nadando, pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿cómo llegaste siendo P-chan? Yo nade transformado en mujer, ¿pero tú?

- De hecho, tuve mucha suerte. Unos cuantos metros después de que me arrojé al agua, un pescador me pescó y como no era un pez decidió adoptarme como mascota - dijo avergonzado.

- Maldito cerdo - dijo Ranma en voz baja.

- ¿Tú padre no vino?

- No, se quedo en N...

- Claro que no, Ranma - dijo una voz grave que venía de las sombras. - No iba a dejar solo a mi primogenito - un señor mayor con un paliacate en la cabeza pudo verse gracias a la luz de las llamas.- Y tampoco su prometida - dijo la misma voz en un tono falso para que parecía que provenía de una chica de cabello azul que se veía detrás de Henma, el padre de Ranma.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! - respondió, esta vez Akane.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron?

- Nihao - dijo una bella muchacha de cabello morado que salió desde atrás de ellos, la cual se fue directo a abrazar a Ranma. - ¡Yo los traje para que te ayudaran a ser un chico normal y finalmente nos pudieramos casar!

- Shampoo... - dijo impresionado el muchacho.

- Ay sí, Shampoo, Shampoo. Pues saben que, no me importa. Yo vine para buscar el agua y ayudarlos, pro si lo que quieres, Ranma es quedare con ella, por mí está bien - dijo muerta de celos Akane, quien regresó a las sombras, no sin antes aventar un balde de agua fría a Ranma, quien se convirtió en una pelirroja.

- Akane, espera...

- Akane, ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó Ryoga corriendo por donde se fue la muchacha.

- Ryoga, te ayudaré a buscarla - dijo Reyu dando un par de pasos...

- Cuídado - gritó Hermes al ver que su compañero estaba cerca de la orilla de uno de los manantiales, pero fue muy tarde...

Del agua salió la cabeza de un koala, el cual traía en su mano el listón de la madre de Reyu.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el mensajero de lso dioses.

- Cielos, cayó a la poza del koala ahogado - dijo un señor vestido de verde que se encontraba justo enmedio de los presentes, incluyendo a Ryoga quien volvió para ayudar al koala.

- ¿Cómo llegó aquí? - preguntó Shampoo.

- Conozco tanto el lugar que les daría miedo.

- ¿Cómo diablos se ahogó un koala en este lugar?

- Verán, cuando aún el mundo era una pangea, los animales vivían donde les daba la gana. Un día, uno de esos bellos animales cayó al agua haciendo que todo el que caiga en ella se vuelva un koala, creando una de las primeras pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo.

"¿Y cómo logro deshacerme de este hechizo?" sacó una pancarta de madera Reyu koala.

- ¿De dónde sacan esas cosas? - preguntó Ranma a su padre.

- No lo entenderías - dijo el señor que se convierte en panda.

- Toma - dijo Ryoga mientras le lanzaba un poco de agua caliente a su nuevo amigo, quein recuperó con esto su forma humana.

- Gracias. ¿Y ahora que hago? No puedo salvar el Univ... digo, entrenar así.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Hermes hincandose en el suelo y haciendo un drama digno de un oscar.

- Tranquilos. Para su buena suerte, la de todos los presentes, hemos descubierto una cueva de donde sale la poza del hombre ahogado, la cual podría devolverle a todos su forma normal.

- ¡Ya no seré chica!

- ¡Ya no seré panda!

- ¡Ya no seré...! Oigan, ¿y Akane? - preguntó Ryoga.

En ese momento del bosque salió un gritó de una muchacha.

- ¡Akane! - gritó Ranma corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz, seguido por Ryoga y todos los demás, pero apenas llevaban un par de pasos, las sombras comenzaron a despertar con sus ojos amarillos. - ¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?

- Heartless - dijo Reyu convocando a su keyblade.

- ¿Qué?

El muchacho del coliseo olímpico se lanzó al ataque con rapidos y furiosos ataques, seguido por Hermes, quien comenzó a lanzar ataques de hielo y trueno.

- Hay que ayudarlos - dijo Ryoga sacando un paraguas pesadísimo que traía en su espalda, con el cual comenzó a atacar.

- Sí - dijeron Shampoo y Ranma al mismo tiempo que golpeaban sombras.

La batalla fue corta pero fatigante. Nadie sabía que pasaba, pero por alguna razón sabían que la llegada de Reyu y Hermes tenía algo que ver.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

En ese momento un gran gritó de Akane los sacó del tema, recordandoles que tenían que posponer la plática y ayudar a su prometida, amiga, conocida o nuera, respectivamente en cada uno de los casos. Todos corrieron sin cesar, y la lluvia comenzó a caer al mismo tiempo, apagando la fogata, y cambiando la forma de los presentes a una chica, un panda, un puerquito, una gatita y un koala. Al ver estas transformaciones, el mensajero de los dioses decidió frenarse de esa manifestación de animales y dijo:

- Este mundo es un poco enredado, pero... divertido - y así el dios voló con sus sandalias mágicas para alcanzar a las demás personas y animales...

Continuará...


	5. El minotauro y la cueva encantada

Capítulo 5:

- Akane, ¿dónde estás? - preguntaba alarmado Ranma chica mientras que el cerdo que tenía en el hombro derecho chillaba.

"¿Qué habrá ocurrido?" pregutnaba el koala que estaba colgado por el costado izquierdo de la pelirroja.

- ¿Creen que soy coche o que les pasa? - preguntó enojada la mucahcha quien arrojó al suelo a los dos animales.

- Un poco de agua caliente no les caería mal ahora que la lluvia a terminado - dijo Hermes, quei ncon su cetro mágico convocó unas gotas con agua casi hirviendo.

- Gracias - dijeron todos antes de seguir caminando hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito.

- ¡RANMA!

- Es Akane - dijeron todos corriendo como nunca hacia la parte más oscura del bosque donde pudieron observar a Akane edentro de una jaula.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién hizo eso?

De pronto la keyblade de Reyu comenzó a moverse sola... y de la nada un gritó grave retumbó por todo el planeta:

**¡Qué inicie el reto!**

- Muestrate cobarde - gritó Ranma momentos previos antes de que miles de heartless salieran de la tierra.

- De nuevo esas cosas - comentó con su voz aguda Shampoo, quien sacó un par de bolas con palos que utilizaba como armas.

- Acabemos con ellas - dijo Ryoga abalanzandose contra un gran grupo de sombras.

Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga y Hermes corrieron contra las pequeñas sombras, pero algo le decía a Reyu que el debía de esperar, que esa no era su pelea.

- Muéstrate - dijo en voz baja como si supiera que su enemigo se encontraba cerca.

- Como gustes... - dijo la misma voz que gritó hacia un rato. Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría una sombra más grande que las demás con ojos violentas se comenzó a levantar. Tenía la forma de un minotauro y en la mano cargaba con un hacha.

El miedo se comenzó a apoderar de Reyu, el esperaba otro heartless común y corriente, pero en su lugar apareció un ser terrorífico que no quitaba sus ojos diabólicos de su rostro.

- Veo que preferías que no apareciera, ¿o me equivoco?

- Silencio. ¿Qué haces en este mundo?

- Simple, destruyendolo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la finalidad?

- No tienes derecho a saberla. Solamente debes saber que los dioses lo han ordenado y no tienes oportunidad contra ellos, así que porque no mejor guardas tu llave gigante y aceptas tu destino de quedar olvidado en la oscuridad.

- Te gustaría eso, pero no ocurrirá. Si algo aprendí de mi madre fue a no dejar de luchar jamás y nunca olvidaré eso...

El listón del brazo de Reyu se amarró más fuerte en su muñeca, como impulsandolo a atacar. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la keyblade bicolor y lanzó el primer golpe que fue esquivado con facilidad por el minotauro sombrío.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Creí que los elegidos eran al menos un pequeño reto, pero veo que me equivoque.  
- ¡Reyu! - gritó Ryoga antes de salir corriendo en su auxilio, al igual que Hermes.  
- No molesten - dijo el enemigo antes de lanzar un hechizo para crear un campo que no dejara pasar a los demás a la batalla, pero no contó con la velocidad de Ryoga quien logró entrar justo a tiempo.  
Mientras tanto Hermes choco contra la muralla invisible cayendo derribado haciendo que un grupo de pajaros dieran vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.  
- Cuidado Ryoga - gritó Akane.  
"Akane se preocupa por mí, no puedo perder" pensaba el muchacho, pero al hacerlo comenzó a soñar despierto con Akane liberada corriendolo a abrazar a él en lugar de Ranma, cosa que hizo que recibiera un terrible impacto provocado por el brazo del minotauro.  
- ¿Para eso entraste?  
En el otro lado del campo, Ranma y Shampoo estaban por terminar con los pequeños heartless cuando de la nada estos se duplicaron.  
- Nunca podremos acabar con todos.  
- Claro que podemos, solamente que tengo que liberar a Akane - dijo el muchacho.  
- Estás insinuando que prefieres estar con Akane que conmigo...  
- No es eso, Shampoo.  
La mujer lanzóo un golpe a la cabeza de Ranma quien quedó tirado en el suelo durante unos instantes, pero esto no le afectó ya que Shampoo podía detener facilmente a las sombras.

Reyu y Ryoga no podían atacar a la sombra, sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos.  
- Reyu, usa la magia - gritó Hermes como un entrenador de box.  
- Pero sí no he aprendido a usarla...  
- Busca en tu corazón. Él te dira que hacer.  
- Yo lo distraigo mientras... - el muchacho corrió hacia el minotauro, en ese tiempo pudo ver a Akane de reojo y se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación de su amada por culpa del desmayo de Ranma. "Se preocupa por él" pensó deprimido, idea que le lleno de depresión su alma. - ¡EL RUGIDO DEL LEÓN! - gritó lanzando un gigantesco rayo de luz contra el ser mitológico, quien fue a estrellarse contra su propio campo.  
- Reyu, ahora.  
- ¡Blizzard! - de la keyblade un rayo de hielo salió desprendido estrellandose contra el heartless, el cual desapareció por completo, a excepción de su corazón, el cual comenzó a flotar hacia el infinito.  
- Lo lograron - dijo Hermes saltando de felicidad.

La jaula de Akane despareció al mismo tiempo que el minotauro, haciendo que la joven corriera hacia su prometido.  
- Ranma...  
- Akane... Ryoga lo logró. Ahora es nuestro turno - el joven se levantó y tomó de las manos a Akane. - Shampoo apartate.  
- Sí.  
- ¡EL ATAQUE DEL RÍO QUE FLUYE! - gritaron ambos jovenes convirtiendo sus rápidos movimientos en un chorro gigante de agua, el cual terminó por completo los hearless.  
- Todo a acabado - dijo Henma, quien vio toda la pelea junto con el guía de las pozas.  
- Creo que es momento de darles su premio. Muchachos, síganme a la cueva del hombre ahogado.  
- Por fin - dijo Ranma corriendo hacia el señor, sguido a gran velocidad por Reyu, Ryoga y los demás.

La cueva se encontraba frente a ellos, pero para llegar a ella teían que cruzar una cascada por lo que el guía sugirió que solo fueran los interesados.  
- Que buen amigo eres Ryoga, entrar solo para acompañar a Ranma - dijo Akane, quien después de tantno tiempo no se había dado cuenta que su amigo era también su mascota P-chan, el cual dormía con ella todas las noches.  
- Sí, claro - dijo Ranma antes de lanzarse al agua de la cascada seguido por su padre, Reyu y Ryoga.

La caverna era pequeña y estaba vacía. Lo único que se podía ver diferente era una gran roca al final que parecía tapar algo.  
- Debe de ser lo que impide que el río se una.  
- Dejenme a mí - dijo Ryoga caminando hacia la piedra. Lanzó su dedo indice contra el centro de está y gritó: - ¡El truco de la explosión!  
Efectivamente había algo detrás de esa roca, pero no era precisamente agua.  
- ¡EL KEYHOLE! - dijo feliz Reyu.  
- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos.  
- Les explicare cuando salgamos, pero por el momento alejense, no se que vaya a ocurrir.  
Todos se acercaron a la puerta de la caverna mientras el joven frente al hoyo convocó su keyblade y con poniendo ambas manos sobre su arma y sus brazos extendidos hizo que un rayo de luz cerrara la cerradura.  
- Listo... - pero eso no fue todo, ya que después del sonido de la cerradura, siguió el de una gran masa de agua acercandose.  
- La cueva se va a derrumbar. Salgan...  
Todos hicieron lo indicado, pero Reyu, por estar más lejos, pudo ver como la pared donde había estado el corazón de ese mundo, se rompió dejando salir un río de agua que choco contra el y lo sacó de la cueva.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Akane al ver que todos salían en su forma de transformación. - ¿Dónde está Ryoga?  
- ¿Reyu? - preguntó Hermes asomandose al agua encontrandose, no con un koala, sino con el mismo joven del Coliseo.  
- Creo que encontramos el agua del hombre ahogado...  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - todos regresaron a la cueva, pero se encontraron con que el río cayó en la cascada perdiendo su efecto mágico.  
- ¿Por qué? - gritó Ranma mujer.  
- ¿Dónde está Ryoga?  
- Creo que encontró otra salida - dijo Ranma tratando de encubrir a su amigo, el cual se encontraba convertido en cerdo y se estaba escondiendo detrás de Henma panda. - Por cierto, Reyu, ¿qué fue todo eso?  
Hermes decidió responder a la pregunta y narró todo sobre los heartless. Mientras esto ocurría Reyu pensó en lo que dijo el minotauro: "Entonces los dioses han ordenado todo esto." Cabisbajo, el joven, quien conocía meor que nadie el poder de un dios, se olvidó del tema y se incorporó a la plática que estaba por terminar.  
- Creo que es momento de irnos - dijo el mensajero de los dioses a su acompañante.  
- Es verdad.  
- ¿Los volveremos a ver? - preguntó Akane.  
- Por supuesto. Vendremos a visitarlos, amigos.  
- Amigos - dijo Ranma mientras le daba la mano a Reyu para despedirse.

Ya en la nave Gummi...  
- Voy a extrañarlos - dijo Hermes.  
- Sí. Nunca pude agradecerle a Ryoga el que me ayudara con el heartless.  
- Creo que puedes hacerlo ahora - dijo el monito azul sacando de su toga a un puerco negro.  
- ¿P-chan? Pero... Hermes, no me digas que lo secuestraste.  
- Está bien, no te lo diré.  
- Necesitamos agua caliente, iré a conseguirla. Mientras, tú comienza a manejar la nave.  
- A sus ordenes, general - dijo el ser más rápido del Universo, listo, al igual que Reyu y su nuevo compañero, para una nueva aventura


	6. Monstruos y pequeñas

Capítulo 6:

- Miren - dijo Ryoga, quien después de pensar un poco las cosas decidió aceptar de buena gana el secuestro y acompañar a sus nuevos amigos en sus aventuras.

Frente a la nave se podía apreciar un mundo lleno de edificios y electricidad el que en la parte alta se alzaba una construcción mucho más grande que las demás.

- Dejame aterrizar a mí esta vez - dijo Reyu a Hermes, quien manejó durante todo el camino.

El aterrizaje, tal vez no fue perfecto, pero fue bastante descente y, lo más importantes, dejó sin nuevos rayones la nave, pero algo extraño ocurrió cuando los tres amigos bajaron del vehículo.

- Reyu... - dijo Ryoga asustado al ver a su amigo.

Los tres se habían convertido en monstruos. Reyu ahora era un monstruo delgado con pelo color azul rey y verde cubriendole el cuerpo y un juego de cuernos que iban desde su cabeza hasta su larga cola. Hermes ahora era algo parecido a un demonio con lentes y un cuerpo escamoso del mismo tono de azul que su piel. Mientras que Ryoga tenía tres ojos en su cara, su cinta de siempre en la cabeza, sus dientes más largos que nunca, y un cuerpo peludo color amarillo con negro. A pesar de ahora ser seres terroríficos, en realidad eran muy estéticos e incluso tiernos.

- ¿Qué te paso, Hermes?

- Yo¿qué tal tú?

- Ryoga...

- Esto es de lo que ha de haberme hablado el señor Zeus. Dijo que en algunos mundos la keyblade iba a ayudarnos transformando nuestro cuerpo para no ser sospechosos.

- Entonces¿qué clase de mundo es este?

- Hola... ¿hay alguien allí? - dijo un monstruo que oyó un grupo de voces detrás de unos arbustos y decidió asomarse. Este era peludo (azul calro y morado), muy grande y tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza.

- Hola - dijeron los tres olvidandose de su discusión.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

- Sí¿dónde estamos?

- ¿Qué dónde están? Pues en Monstruopolis¿dónde más?

- Es que lo que pasa es que nosotros venimos de... - entre Reyu y Ryoga golpearon en la cabeza al Hermes monstruo volador para callarlo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

- Lo sentimos, es que estabamos buscando...

- Monsters Inc. - dijo Ryoga al ver junto a él un poster

- ¿En serio? Hoy es su día de suerte. Yo trabajo allí. ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Yo soy Reyu, el es Ryoga y ese de allí - dijo señalando al mensajero derrotado - es Hermes.

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es James P. Sullivan, pero pueden llamarme Sully.

- Sully¿qué diablos haces? Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo - dijo un monstruo verde pequeño con un ojo asomandose por el arbusto.

- Mira, encontré...

- ¿Turistas¿Yo preocupandome por que rompas el record de sustos y tú estas platicando con turistas?

- No sé si sean turistas, pero están buscando la compañia.

- No me importa si quieren ir a la compañia o al Everest, si quieres traelos, pero no hay tiempo que perder.

- El es Mike Wasauski. Mike te presentó a mis nuevos amigos...

- Sí, mucho gusto. ¡Vamonos!

- ¿Quiéren acompañarnos?

- Por supuesto - respondió Reyu a nombre de su grupo y comenzó a caminar detrás de sus dos peculiares guías.

**Monstrupolis**

- No llenaste tu papeleo anoche, Wasauski - dijo una monstrua parecida a una babosa con lentes al monstruo verde en una ventanilla dentro de la compañia.

- Rose, cariño, alguien te había dicho que esos lentes te quedan...

- Guarda silencio. Si hoy no recibo tus papeles, mañana no podrán espantar. ¿Entendido?

- Gracias - dijo el monstruo volviendo con los otros cuatro quienes se encontraban en un vestidor bastante peculiar.

- Y le dije si esos son tus shorts, no quiero imaginar tus calzones - todos reían cuando Mike terminó su chiste, pero algo les hizo detener el sentido del humor.

- Hay alguien aquí - dijo Reyu moviendo su keyblade contra unos lockers, de donde apareció un monstruo parecido a un camaleón morado, el cual esquivó el golpe.

- ¿Quién te crees...? - dijo el monstruo viendo fijamente al joven olímpico.

- Calmate, Randall. Es amigo mío.

- Veo que como no crees poder conmigo, deicidiste conseguir gente que te ayude¿no Sullivan?

- No, en realidad...

- No me importa. Solo vine para desearte buena suerte y decirte que gane el mejor, osea yo.

En ese instante el monsturo desapareció y Sully explicó a los demás en lo que consistía el trabajo. Ellos tenían que ir por medio de unas puertas al mundo humano para asustar a los niños, y estos gritos eran lo que generaba la electricidad en la ciudad.

- Lo complicado es no tocar ningun instrumento. Puede ser mortal.

- ¿Objetos de niños? No lo creo...

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - dijo alterado Mike tomando a Ryoga del cuello. - Lo siento, estoy algo tenso. Hoy Sully puede romper el record del mejor asustador de la historia.

- ¿En serio? Estaremos allí para apoyarte - dijo Reyu al monstruo gigante.

- Gracias. Eso me animaré.

- Cuchurrumí precioso... - dijo una medusa delgada y con un buen cuerpo al monstruo verde. - ¿Sí vamos a ir a cenar en la noche?

- Por supuesto. oslamente que acabemos de trabajr y nos vamos.

- Gracias, amor. Estaré lista.

- Más te vale.

Las puertas llevaban subiendo y bajando durante mucho tiempo. Los números ya ha´bian puesto a Sully como el mejor monstruo de todos los tiempos y la hora de salida acababa de llegar.

- Guarden sus puertas - dijo un muchacho con un casco azul el cual tenía una M en el frente.

Todos los asistentes de asustadores hicieron caso, pero nadie lo hizo más rápido que Wasauski, quien corrió a la recepción para llegar por Selia, su novia medusa.

- Ya podemos irnos - dijo antes de recordar algo imporatnte. - Me disculpas un segundo... - el monstruo corrió hacia la puerta de trabajo donde se topó con Sully y los demás. - Tienen que ayudarme. Pueden ir y entregar los papeles a Rose, si no estamos perdidos y Randall...

- Claro, no te preocupes - dijo Reyu.

- Tú disfruta de la cena - dijo Ryoga poniendose en el lugar de Mike, claro que imaginandose a él cenando con Akane.

- Gracias, les debo una.

- Corre, se te hace tarde - dijo Sully antes de que su amigo partiera. - Es un gran tipo - comentó mientras caminaban de regresó a la sala donde había trabajado todo el día. - Un poco materialista a veces, pero...

- ¡Heartless! - dijo Hermes viendo como un gan número de sombras se alzaban en la gigantesca habitación.

- ¿Qué hace una puerta allí? - preguntó el monstruo verdipurpura al ver una puerta blanca con flores.

- No lo sé, pero hay cosas más importantes por el momento - dijo Reyu convocando su keyblade y lanzandose contra las sombras, las cuales esta vez estaban tomando formas distintas y habían adquirido algo mayor de fuerza, pero para fortuna el equipo también lo había hecho.

- Reyu, tú derecha. Hermes, izquierda. Yo, centro.

- ¿Y yo?

- Ve a cerrar esa puerta. No podemos permitir que enten los heartless a la habitación de un niño.

- Está bien, Ryoga.

La batalla fue larga pero no complicada. Al terminar los tres vieron a Sully corriendo de un lado a otro siendo perseguido por... ¿una niñita con trenzas?

- Gatito - decía con una voz dulce la pequeña, la cual extrañamente estaba encariñada con el monstruo.

- Aléjate...

- No hay de que preocuparse. Solo es una niña - dijo Reyu. - Ven pequeña.

- Dinosaurio... - dijo abrazando al muchacho del Coliseo.

- Está preciosa. Reyu¿podemos quedarnosla¿Sí?

- Ya tienes un puerco, no voy a dejar que tengas como mascota a una niña.

- Y menos cuando ni siquiera me has alimentado - agregó Ryoga.

- Pero¿cómo es que no le tienen miedo? - preguntó Sully, quien había sido educado con la creencia de que los niños eran los seres más peligrosos del Universo.

- ¿Cómo les vas a tener miedo, más bien? Solo mirala - dijo el ahora monstruo de colmillos y tres ojos. - Cuchi cuchi cuchi - dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a la pequeña que comenzó a reír. Conforme la niña reía, la electricidad de la ciudad parecía tener un corto circuito.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé. Creo que debemos llevar a Boo de vuelta a su cuarto.

- Boo. Lindo nombre - aceptó Hermes.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

- No lo sé, seguramente Mike sabe.

- Pero no debemos interrumpirlo...

- Es una emergencia, Ryoga.

- Está bien. ¿Sabes dónde está el restaurante?

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante de sushi, pero ninguno sospechaba quien había planeado secuestrar a la niña, no tenía pensado dejarlos devolverla tan fácil.

* * *

Recuerda, el reto de Hypnos te espera. http://khhypnos.foro.st

Además porfa deja tus comments para saber que les parece


	7. Entregas y promesas

Capítulo 7:

- No puede creer que haya dejado a Celia en su cumpleaños por culpa de una niña - dijo Mike caminando hacia la sala de las puertas delante de todos los demás.

- Mirala, no es hermosa - decía Ryoga quien traía cargada a la niñita que habían disfrazado con el sofá de la casa de Sulley y Mike.

- Me va a matar¿entienden? - gritó el cíclope volteando a ver a los otros.

- Ryoga, deja a Boo con Mike - ordenó Reyu al ver como las sombras de ese lugar comenzaban a cobrar vida.

- Protegela con tu vida - dijo Hermes justo cuando el alter ego de P-chan le entregó a la niña y tomaba su sombrilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sulley.

- Heartless - dijo el joven del Coliseo en su forma de monstruo que convocó su keyblade a su mano derecha.

El monstruo se quedó en las mismas pero aún así decidió seguir a los tres guerreros mientras Mike trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de allí.

- ¿Dónde está Mike? - preguntó preocupado el monstruo peludo después de haber dado una asombrosa batalla apesar de sus movimientos torpes.

- ¿Los buscabas, Sullivan? - dijo la voz de...

- Randall - dijo Reyu.

- Que observador portador de la keyblade - comentó irónicamente el camaleón morado cuyos ojos parecían amarillentos mientras sostenía en una mano a Mike y en la otra a Boo.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? - preguntó Ryoga.

- ¿Quién crees que convocó a los heartless, muchacho?

- No te des crédito de más - dijo una voz ronca que sonó a espaldas de Reyu y compañia.

- ¿Quién...?

Al verlo no había dudas que se trataba de un heartless por el signo en su pecho. Este tenía la forma de un monstruo con muchos ojos amarillos, ovalado con patas que lo movían y un color gris.

- Señor Waternoose¿qué le pasó?

- Me da gusto verte, James. Dígamos que en un intento desesperado por hacer que esta ciudad tuviera aún electricidad tuve que unirme a la oscuridad. ¿Qué irónico no?

- ¿Quién es él?

- Es el dueño de la planta.

- Entonces ustedes planearon secuestrar a Boo - dijo Ryoga después de mucha deducción.

- Vaya, que agudeza muchacho. Así fue. Con ayuda de estos niños podré generar toda la energía que hace falta en la ciudad y evitar apagones como a ocurrido últiamente.

- ¿Y ahora que lo sabemos que piensa hacer? - preguntó el mensajero de los dioses.

- Simple. Acabar con ustedes. ¿Randall me ayudas?.

- Será un honor - dijo el monstruo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de amarrar a Boo y Mike a un par de sillas.

- Sully, Hermes encarguense de él. Ryoga y yo pelearemos con el heartless.

- Entendido.

En ese instante los monstruos se separaron: unos en busqueda de un camaleón perfectamente camufaljeado y los otros a lanzar golpes con sus armas en contra de un pesado pero veloz enemigo.

-Por cierto¿cómo es que se transformó? - preguntó el portador de la keyblade al mismo tiempo que exquivaba un rayo de oscuridad lanzado por su rival.

- Una sombra llegó a mi oficina y me ofreció esto.

- ¿A cambio de qué? - interrogó el monstruop de colmillos y tres ojos.

- Una niña con el corazón puro.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dijo el colimilludo deteniendose de golpe antes de recibir un ataque en el pecho por su desconcierto.

- Ryoga...

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Sulley al ver como una mano aparecía de la nada para ahorcar a Hermes y desmayarlo.

- Solo quedan dos - dijo el heartless de Waternoose.

Las esperanzas se acababan conforme los monstruos comenzaban a acercarse y quitarles espacio a los guerreros que buscaban devolver a la pequeña Boo a su mundo cuando de pronto n sonido como de un rayo apareció en el lugar. Todos los presentes voltearon al techo donde se encontraron con un portal de oscuridad de donde cayó una piedra a la mano de Reyu.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Randall.

- No lo sé, pero acabemos de una vez con ellos.

Parecía que el portador de la keyblade no escuchaba esto ya que continuaba con su mirada fija en la piedra aparecida. No sabía porque pero sabía que debía de haber sido enviada para algo, pero ¿cómo saberlo?

Sin razonar el porque apuntó su keyblade hacia la roca y de allí se abrió un campo de luz...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Tres sombras salieron de ella y se posaron sobre una mesa.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Somos enviados de la luz para proteger a quien lo necesita... - dijo un gato en una especie de armadura azul con una sombrilla roja.

- Además si necesitan también tenemos servicio de abrazos a domicilio - dijo una gatita vestida de rojo con una faluta en la mano y que mandó un beso antes de que el siguiente gato de armadura blanca hablara.

- Y si hace falta rebanar algo o entregar una pizza no hay nadie mejor que...

- ¡LOS GATOS SAMURAI! - dijeron los tres al unísono.

- ¿Qué hacen estos gatos enteleridos aquí? - preguntó el camaleón.

- Me gustaría decirte que entregar una pizza - dijo Guido Anchoa (el azul) antes de saltar y golpearlo en la cabeza con la sombrilla.

- Bien dicho - complementó Poli Ester antes de lanzarle una estrellas ninja y dejarlo inconciente.

- Veo que solo queda uno - dijo Reyu confiado acercandose firmemente contra el heartless, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe alguien el tocó el hombro.

- Déjame ayudar - dijo Speedy Ceviche, el gato blanco, al mismo tiempo que preparaba la espada Yinsu para dar un ataque mortal. - Tus atrosidades no tienen perdón y solo por eso tienes que regresar a la oscuridad, lugar a donde perteneces.

- ¡ATAQUE! - gritaron ambos los líderes de sus respectivos equipos antes de lanzar dos rayos de luz de sus armas y destruír por completo al heartless.

- No se como agradecerles - dijo Reyu cuando ya todos estaban bien frente a la puerta de Boo.

- No te preocupes. Es nuestro deber - dijo Guido.

- Aunque un poco de...

- Cállate Speedy - dijo la gatita golpeando a su compañero mientras que Boo se encontraba abrazada a Ryoga antes de comenzar a reír por el ataque al líder de los pizza gatos volviendo a provocar un problema en la electricidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que lo he comprendido - dijo Sulley.

- Nos encantaría quedarnos a oír esto, pero tenemos que irnos - dijo Poly.

- ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- Cierto, se nos olvidó decirte que cuando necesites ayuda solamente tendrás que convocarnos con el ataque mágico "Summon" y llegaremos de inmediato.

- Gracias, Guido - dijo Ryoga dandole la mano.

- Y también se me olvido entregarte esto - dijo Speedy dandole a Reyu una keyblade parecida a la de Sora solamente que esta era completamente plateada, auqnue con diferentes tonos de color.

- Pero¿quién...?

- No puedo decirte que la diosa...

- Cállate, Speedy. Nos vemos - dijo Poly antes de desvanecerse en una rayo de luz, al igual que sus compañeros que se despidieron con la mano, que se dirigió hacia la keyblade original de Reyu.

- Una diosa...

- Como decía - continuó Sulley. - Creo que la risa de un niño crea más energía que su espanto¿no es verdad Boo?

- Gatito - dijo saltando a los brazos del monstruo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Creo que es hora de devolverla - dijo Mike.

- Pero... no la volveré a ver - dijo el monstruo.

- Eso no es cierto. Todos nos volveremos a encontrar alguna vez y si no siempre seremos amigos - dijo Ryoga.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sé. Mi corazón me lo dicta - dijo el monstruo de colmillos.

- Y esa es la razón más fuerte que existe - dijo el demonio Hermes.

- Tienen razón. Bueno, creo que esto es un adiós - dijo Sully a Boo quien lo abrazó.

- Gatito.

- Nos vemos pequeña.

- ¡Dinosaurio! - dijo la bebita abrazando las piernas de Reyu. - ¡Mike Wasauski! - continuó para correr contra el monstruo verde de un ojo, del cual cayó una lágrima-

Sin más que hacer abrieron la puerta floreada donde Sulley introdujo a la pequeña Boo antes de volver a cerrarla con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

La tristeza era lo único que parecía habitar en ese lugar. Faltaba la ternura de Boo, pero algo les recordó el porque estaban allí.

- Mi keyblade - dijo el portador al ver como esta aparecía en su mano sin ser convocada y apuntaba a la puerta. - Este es el keyhole - dijo antes de cerrarlo.

- Creo que estoy comenzando a comprender esto - dijo Hermes.

- ¿Qué comprendiste?

- Creo que el keyhole no solo es el corazón del mundo, sino de las personas y ahora que Boo se fue aquí es donde plasmamos nuestro amor por ella.

- Que filosófico - dijo Mike, quien no entendía nada.

- ¿Y ahora que harán? La empresa cerrará a falta de un dueño - preguntó Reyu.

- Podría hacerlo, pero tengo un plan - dijo Sulley.

- ¿Cuál?

- Lo verán la próxima vez que estén aquí.

- Así qeu esto los obliga a volver - complementó Wasauski.

- Es una promesa - dijo Reyu dandole un abrazo a Sulley.

- Los voy a extrañar - dijo Ryoga, ya en su forma humana.

- Espero que no hayas robado nada esta vez, Hermes.

El mensajero comenzó a chiflar...

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese sombrero?

- ¿Cuál sombrero? - dijo escondiendo un sombrero amarillo con el logotipo de Monsters Inc.

- Bueno, la menos esta vez no fue un ser vivo - al terminar de decir esto un pequeño silvido salió del sombrero.

- Hermes...

El mensajero sacó con cara de cachado un pequeño pajaro con ojos grandes, acto que no tuvo respuesta ya que era increíble.

- No me digan que no es hermoso.

- Eso tengo que aceptarlo.

- Oye, Reyu...

- ¿Sí, Ryoga?

- ¿Podría manejar la nave? - dijo el muchacho con su mirada tierna viendo a sus dedos que indices qeu chocaban uno contra el otro.

- Por supuesto. Mira, de hecho se puede ver un planeta no muy lejos. ¿Por qué no nos llevas hacia él?

- ¡GRACIAS! - dijo corriendo al asiento de capitán.

Pero algo que ignoraba Reyu al permitir esto era la pésima orientación de su amigo...

* * *

Bueno, pues no he recibido reviews así que me veo en la penosa necesidad de rogar que me escriban que les ha parecido. No se si este gustando o si solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Se acepta cualqueir crítica o comentario. 


End file.
